Sun Rise, Sun Set
by alwaysbepetrova
Summary: MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION ATTEMPT - This is a Steferine/Delena fanfiction mostly but It may change as it goes on, I might upload a new chapter if people like it? It's RATED M as its 18 in some places and does contain scenes of a sexual nature, thanks for reading if you do. feedback would be much appreciated.


FANFICTION ATTEMPT - this is a Steferine/Delena fanfiction mostly but It may change as it goes on, I might upload a new chapter if people like it? its 18+ in some places as it does contain scenes of a sexual nature, thanks for reading if you do. feedback would be much appreciated.

((KATHERINE))

Katherine smiled and lifted up the hem of her dress so she could walk freely. Her dress was beautiful, it was so elegant and brilliantly white, it hugged her neck, chest and stomach tightly before flowing out at the waist. It danced elegantly to the floor as she slowly glided down the marble staircase. She gripped her beautiful white orchid bouquet tightly as she reached the floor. Elena and Caroline waltzed slowly in front of her, there dresses were floor length and a beautiful shade of pink, their bouquets were all dotted with white and pink wild flowers.

((ELENA))

Elena couldn't help but feel sick as she stood at the grand oak doors. She hated Katherine with all of her being but she loved Stefan, I mean he was her brother in law now she guessed. She fiddled with her dress and smiled at Caroline, her face mimicked Elena's expression exactly. They both hated Katherine but when Stefan asked them to be her bridesmaids, they had no choice but to accept. The music started and Elena gritted her teeth, walked in front of Katherine and Caroline, they both painted fake smiles on and pushed the oak doors open.

((KATHERINE))

*a few hours later*

Katherine held on to Stefan tightly as they waltzed on the dance floor. She was married. Katherine Pierce was married. She couldn't stop beaming. She looked around as they danced around the floor. Elena and Damon were dancing slowly, Caroline and Klaus were dancing, Bonnie and Matt were dancing, everyone was smiling and seemed happy but all she cared about was her husband, eeek, her husband! It was still so weird. The only thing missing was Nadia but she refused to come, insisting Katherine was being an idiot and should of returned to Bulgaria with her. Stefan stopped them still in the middle of the floor and looked deep in Katherines eyes.

"I love you, Katerina Salvatore"

"I love you more, Mr Salvatore but please, call me Katherine. Katerina is so 1600s"

Katherine then leant in to his shoulder and moved her lips up to his throat, she kissed it lightly before baring her fangs and slipping them in to his neck. She then felt the small stabbing of his fangs in her own neck as she tasted his rich blood, then everything faded away, the music, the people, the lights. It was 1864 again, she stepped out of the carriage and Stefan offered her his hand and escorted her inside. The scene changed, Katherine was running, her skirts billowed in the wind as she held them above her ankles. Stefan was chasing her playfully and she let out little screams in between giggles. He caught her and they tripped, landing on the soft grass. Stefan carefully moved the hair off her face and leant in slowly. Katherine placed her lips on his and then smiled, it had only lasted a second but felt like the kiss had lasted forever. Katherine kissed him again but it wasn't as sweet this time, it was deep and hard and fiery. Katherine moaned a little as Stefan kissed her neck. Stefan pulled away and looked flustered.

"Miss Pierce, im sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"What have I told you, It's just Katherine and no, I wanted you to Stefan, please make love to me"

Stefan climbed on top of her as they kissed again, with even more fire and passion than before. The scene changed again, Katherine and Stefan dancing at the Lockwood's masquerade ball in 1870. Katherine's long blue dress glided along the floor and Stefan looked so dapper in his finest suit. The music came to a sudden halt and Giuseppe Salvatore walked on to the stage holding a glass of champagne.

"hello everyone, thank y'all for coming tonight and a huge thank ya to Jonathon Lockwood for hosting this fine event. Now, a quick announcement, it gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my dear son, Stefan Salvatore to the lovely Ms. Katherine Pierce"

Applause burst through the whole house. Katherine looked at Stefan shyly and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. The scene changed again, it was 2011 and Katherine was stood on the roof of the mystic grill. She watched Stefan with her pathetic doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. She frowned as she watched them kiss before flitting off into the night. Suddenly, the memories stopped and she was dragged back to reality.

"what happened?" she asked

"that last memory, im so sor-" Stefan replied

"hey, hey, its fine, you did think I had been dead for 160 years" she laughed

"I do love you, Katherine"

"I know"

Just to be sure, Stefan planted a huge kiss on Katherine's lips.

((STEFAN))

He stepped out of the warmth of the shower and walked naked over to the dresser where Katherine kept the towels. He grabbed a long white towel and started towel drying his hair. His vampiric hearing picked up on the pitter patter of footsteps coming through the house. He knew they were alone so it must be Katherine. He then proceeded to dry himself as the bedroom door opened. The bedroom and bathroom had no wall or doors separating them and her eyes widened a little as she saw Stefan standing there, naked and rubbing his wet body with a towel. Her breath hitched a little bit but he pretended not to notice, even though his heightened senses missed nothing. He turned to face her, not stopping the towel rubbing action.

"see something you like" he joked

Katherine couldn't help but bite her lip a little bit but she replied in a thick fake southern accent

"not at all, Mr Salvatore, you see I am a good church going virgin girl who has never experienced the sin of lying with a man"

She then proceeded to turn around and lift her lilac post-wedding dress over her head. She was stood there in what was obviously, very expensive lingerie. It was a virgin white lacy bra and panties, stockings connected to the panties. Stefan's eyes widened and he couldn't stop himself smiling. She didn't take off her white high heels, she pulled the ties out of her hair, letting it fall loosely, framing her face in a beautifully messy fashion. Stefan felt himself hardening under the towel but didn't want to let her know how much she was teasing him because he secretly liked it. She looked at him and smiled seductively.

"Why Mr Salvatore, im a little nervous" she continued the southern accent

"Mrs Salvatore, theres no need to feel nervous as my intentions are purely that of a biblical fashion"

Stefan replied in the same mock accent. He wandered over to the bed and wrapped his towel even tighter to avoid her seeing how aroused he was. She smiled as he reached her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in to a soft kiss. He could feel himself throbbing against his towel, begging to be set free. Katherine moved from his lips to his neck and then down to his shoulders. He closed his eyes as she moved down further and further until she was on her knees in front of him. Her hands moved up to his towel and slowly unravelled the knot that kept it up, it fell swiftly to the floor and Stefan moaned lightly as his hardness was set free. Katherine smirked at just how ready he was.

"Good Gracious, Mr Salvatore"

Stefan found the southern accent was turning him on slightly. She took his hardness in her hand, rubbing it up and down as Stefan groaned with pleasure. His hands quickly found the back of her head as she took him in her mouth, bobbing up and down whilst Stefan thrusted gently. His hands moved through her hair sensually and then down to her bra clasp, he quickly undid it and freed her breasts. Katherine stood up and Stefan pulled her into a hot passionate make out session, their hands both exploring each others bodies. He took both her breasts in his hands and started kissing, licking and sucking them in turn, he felt her nipples hardening and she let out a long moan.

"oh, I want you to take me so hard" Katherine moaned

Stefan picked her up and threw her down on the huge bed. He kneeled down and started to slowly pull down her panties, teasing her more and more. She grasped his hair in her hand and pulled softly, trying to get him to hurry. He smirked and then continued to tease her before ripping her panties and stockings of her, revealing her wetness but instead, moved up and began to kiss her stomach.

"Stefan, please" she begged

He moved one finger to her wetness and lightly rubbed up and down which set Katherine off moaning, loud! He smiled at that. He added another finger and then eventually, his tongue. Katherine was shaking a little and practically screaming with pleasure. She pulled Stefan back up to her face and kissed him, hard. There naked bodies moved rhythmically as one, Stefan's lips were everywhere, her mouth, neck, shoulders and her breasts and Katherine loved it. Stefan moaned in to her mouth

"are you ready?"

"oh my god, yes"

"you wanna or should I"

Katherine reached down and grasped hold of his hardness, leading it to where she needed him. He pushed forward slowly, entering her and feeling her tighten around him. She liked that. Their bodies moved as one again, he moved in and out slowly and she moved with him to keep them both at maximum pleasure. She kissed his neck as he thrust a little faster and even harder than before. She opened her legs wider, granting him more access and he grasped her knee, lifting one leg up so her calf rested on his shoulder. They were moving so fast now, Katherine moaned and Stefan kept letting out loud "oh fucks". Katherine moaned breathlessly

"Sw- switch"

Stefan stopped and moved out of her as she kneeled up, he lay down on the bed and she sat on his hardness. She moved up and down, grinding on his length slowly. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her up and down with ease. She grabbed hold of his hands and moved them up, lightly rubbing them up her skin and making him cup her breasts, holding them while she took control, bouncing on his hardness. Katherine moaned louder.

"oh god, oh fuck, Stefan, im going to-"

Before she could get the last word out, she grasped hold of the bedsheets tightly, holding herself up as she reached her climax and felt herself release all over Stefan's hardness. Instead of slowing down though, she continued to grind, getting faster and faster. Stefan let out a few short moans and pulled Katherine down so she was lay flat on him, he then continued to thrust in and out of her, pushing her towards a second climax. They moaned loudly again and again until they both released, Stefan for the first time and Katherine for the second. Katherine climbed off Stefan's rapidly decreasing hardness and they both lay there a little breathless, he wrapped his arms around Katherine and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and smiled, this moment was perfect.

((ELENA))

Elena stood up, she walked over naked to the wardrobe, a little weak in the knees as Damon smirked. It was always pretty mind-blowing sex with Damon, the best Elena had ever had, even though she had only ever been with 2 other people but she could practically feel her legs shaking.

"you feeling alright, bambi?" Damon winked

"im fine, thank you nosy" she giggled

She opened the wardrobe and pulled out Damon's best sweatshirt. She threw it over her head and it practically reached her knees, she rolled the sleeves up a little bit and then started brushing her hair through with her fingers.

"can we get some breakfast or something, I've really worked up an appetite" Elena said

Damon stood up out of the bed and Elena gasped slightly, his naked form always surprised her due to how big he was and how toned his body was.

"sure, just let me get a quick shower and ill be right down"

Damon walked past Elena, stealing a quick kiss on her luscious lips, before walking to the shower and stepping in. Elena proceeded to walk out the room and down the stairs. The kitchen was drowned in sunlight from the open patio doors, she grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a mug. She took a sip and then placed it on the counter, opening the fridge. Blood bags, blood bags, blood bags and four bottles of water. No food, great. She opened a blood bag and squeezed a couple of drops in to her coffee. She picked up the mug and then walked over to the door, leaning against the patio door and feeling the sun kissing her skin. She must of been out of it, daydreaming or something because she felt hands wrapping around her waist and then Damon's cologne tickling her nose. He kissed her cheek once and they just stood like that for what felt like hours. Truthfully, it had only been a couple of minutes and Elena's phone started ringing. Damon unwrapped his arms and handed her the phone off the table.

*Incoming Call  
Bonnie Bennett*

"Hey Bon"

"Hi, so listen, me, you and Caroline, tonight, mystic grill then very girly sleepover, yeah?"

"Wow, that actually sounds so great but I promised Damon I would go to Stefan's new place for a family dinner with her royal bitchness"

Bonnie laughed

"sucks to be you"

"I know, but believe me Damon is making up for it, we just had the best-"

Damon wrapped his hand over Elena's mouth quickly, muffling her words

"Excuse me, A little discretion please, but im sure we can get out of Stefan's tonight"

Elena shook her head and Damon freed her mouth, she mouthed "no, its okay"

"Sorry Bon, look, another time, yeah"

"Sure, call me when you get home though"

"will do, speak later"

"okay great, bye"

Elena hung up the phone and turned to Damon, she was surprised to find that he was stood there in nothing but his underwear. She dropped her phone on the counter and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Im sorry, does me telling my friends about your performance upset you"

"oh puh-lease, im just scared they'll feel jealous of how well you have it"

Elena laughed and then placed a kiss on his lips.

"well I had better go and start getting ready for tonight seen as I'm going to have to fake pleasure then after sex with you, have to go round to see Stefan and Katherine" she teased him

"oh, well if thats how it is, I will never sleep with you again Miss's"

"yeah, see how long that lasts"

Elena smirked and Damon burst into a run, chasing Elena round the kitchen a few times before catching her by the door, he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around her his waist. She kissed at his neck and pulled at his boxers, lowering them and revealing his hefty manhood. She was already moaning into his neck as he lifted his sweatshirt off her body, revealing her perfect naked body. He moved down to kiss at her breasts and felt his manhood hardening as Elena's wetness glided over it as he lifted her, it was turning him on so much. Elena also felt his tip lightly grazing her and let out a long moan.

"oh fu- take me, Damon"

With that Damon flitted them both out of the room, finding the nearest suitable place, whether that was a bed or the shower, neither of them cared.


End file.
